1. Field of the Invention
This application in general relates to the field of distributing information content using a fiber-optic network. Some embodiments in this application describe systems and architecture to provide in-flight entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-flight entertainment (IFE) systems have evolved significantly over the last 25 years. Prior to 1978, IFE systems consisted only of audio systems. In 1978, Bell and Howell (Avicom Division) introduced a group viewing video system based on VHS tapes. Ten years later, in 1988, Airvision introduced the first inseat video system allowing passengers to choose between several channels of broadcast video. In 1997, Swissair installed the first interactive Video on Demand (VOD) system. Currently, several IFE systems provide VOD with full DVD-like controls.
Until about 2000, the pace at which capabilities were added to IFE systems outpaced the technological advances found in IFE systems, leading to heavier more costly systems. IFE suppliers have leveraged technological advances to moderately reduce the cost and size of IFE systems. However, significant drops in legacy IFE system costs are not easily realized, as these systems are implemented with proprietary hardware and software architectures created at significant development cost that must be amortized over a small group of buyers (namely, the airlines). Whereas a typical terrestrial VOD system may have tens of thousands of installations supporting tens of millions of end users, a typical IFE system may have only several hundred installations supporting tens of thousands of seats.
In terrestrial VOD systems, the number of distinct hardware components encompassed in the end-to-end system can be quite large. Head-end components (VOD servers, system controllers, key managers, game servers, web servers, etc.) are generally mounted in standard racks, distribution components (Ethernet switches, ATM switches, SONET switches, etc.) are spatially distributed from the head end out to the viewing room, and within the viewing room there is generally a set top box and video display unit (VDU). Except for the set top box and in some cases the VOD server, terrestrial VOD system hardware components are commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) products. Therefore, there is generally little development or operational cost penalty for having more hardware. Also, the operational cost of terrestrial VOD systems is minimally impacted by the size, weight, or power of the system.
In the IFE environment, on the other hand, operational costs are highly dependent on the weight and power of the IFE system. IFE installation costs and passenger comfort depend largely on the size and form factor of the IFE line replaceable units (LRUs). And an airline's IFE operation and maintenance costs depend largely on the number of distinct LRUs, both within a single aircraft and across an airline's entire fleet of aircraft.